C-3PO
|nacimiento = Antes del 32 ABY[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] |muerte = 3 DBY, Bespin, reconstruido poco después[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] |creador = Anakin Skywalker |manufactura = Cybot GalacticaStar Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual |modelo = Unidad 3PODroids in Distress |tipo = Droide de protocolo |altura = 1.71 metros |masa = 75 kilogramos''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' |genero = Programación masculina[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |sensores = Amarillo |coraza = Gris, más tarde principalmente dorado |equipo = Módulo de comunicaciones TransLang III |afiliacion = *Familia Skywalker[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Casa Real de Naboo[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *República Galáctica *Casa de Organa *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Grupo Massassi **Equipo de Leia OrganaStar Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes **Rastreadores[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] **Equipo de ataque de Endor *Aldea del Árbol Brillante *Nueva RepúblicaLíneas de Sangre *ResistenciaEl Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker **Red de espías droide de la ResistenciaPoe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I}} C-3PO, a veces deletreado Cetrespeó y referido a menudo simplemente como Trespeó, era un droide de protocolo unidad 3PO diseñado para interactuar con seres orgánicos, programado principalmente para la etiqueta y el protocolo. Hablaba con fluidez más de siete millones de formas de comunicación, y desarrolló una personalidad exigente y propensa a las preocupaciones a lo largo de sus muchas décadas de operación. Junto con su contraparte, el droide astromecánico R2-D2, C-3PO constantemente se encontró involucrado directamente en momentos cruciales de la historia galáctica, y ayudó a salvar la galaxia en muchas ocasiones. C-3PO fue reconstruido a partir de piezas de repuesto por Anakin Skywalker, un esclavo humano que vivía en Mos Espa, una ciudad en el mundo del Borde Exterior de Tatooine. Poco después de las Guerras Clon, la memoria de C-3PO fue borrada, aunque la de R2-D2 no. C-3PO y R2-D2 fueron asignados al crucero de Alderaan Tantive IV, donde sirvieron al senador Bail Organa durante diecinueve años. En algún momento durante este tiempo, la pierna derecha de 3PO fue sustituida por la de otro droide. Luego se vieron envueltos en la Guerra Civil Galáctica cuando Leia Organa de la Alianza Rebelde les encomendó llevar una copia de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte al Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en Tatooine. Después de conocer al hijo de Skywalker, Luke, y al contrabandista Han Solo, los droides ayudaron a rescatar a la princesa Leia de la Estrella de la Muerte del Imperio Galáctico. Se unieron a los tres humanos, ayudándolos en su rebelión, que finalmente derrotó al Imperio y restauró la libertad a la galaxia. En ello C-3PO jugó un papel fundamental cuando convenció a los ewoks para ayudar a los rebeldes en la Batalla de Endor. Después de la Batalla de Endor, C-3PO continuó sirviendo a los Skywalker y a Han Solo durante el tiempo de la Nueva República. Aproximadamente treinta años después de los acontecimientos en Endor, C-3PO seguía sirviendo como ayudante de Leia Organa, que se había convertido en general de la Resistencia, un grupo militar privado opuesto a la Primera Orden, una organización militar que emulaba al antiguo Imperio. En ese momento, C-3PO tenía su base de datos de traducción actualizada para que pudiera comunicarse en siete millones de formas de comunicación. Biografía Encarnación temprana En su encarnación temprana, C-3PO sirvió como droide de protocolo del negociador jefe del Sistema Manakron. Además, más adelante afirmó que su primer trabajo fue programar levantadores de carga binarios, que pensaba que eran parecidos en muchos aspectos a los vaporizadores de humedad. Sirviendo al Creador En algún momento, no obstante, C-3PO quedó en mal estado, y sus componentes vitales terminaron en una pila de chatarra de Tatooine. Anakin Skywalker, un niño esclavo de la ciudad Mos Espa de Tatooine, recolectó piezas de chatarra y comenzó a reconstruir a C-3PO para que el droide pudiera ayudar a su madre. Aunque los droides de protocolo estaban normalmente diseñados para realizar tareas ligeras en entornos lujosos, Skywalker modificó específicamente a C-3PO para que pudiera resistir mejor al calor y arena de Tatooine. C-3PO sirvió a Anakin y a su madre Shmi Skywalker realizando las tareas domésticas. Durante su tiempo con Anakin y Shmi, el cableado de C-3PO estuvo expuesto porque Skywalker no pudo proveerle de una coraza. En el 32 ABY, tras la invasión de la Federación de Comercio sobre el planeta del Borde Medio Naboo, la vida de C-3PO entró en un nuevo capítulo cuando su propietario Anakin conoció a varios visitantes del exterior del planeta que acudieron a la tienda de su amo, el comerciante de chatarra Watto, y entonces los invitó a refugiarse en su casa durante una tormenta de arena. El Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, la reina de Naboo Padmé Amidala, el gungan Jar Jar Binks, y el droide astromecánico R2-D2 fueron presentados a C-3PO. Al conocer a R2-D2, C-3PO quedó sorprendido cuando el droide le dijo que estaba desnudo. A pesar de lo ocurrido, los dos droides entablaron amistad rápidamente, trabajando juntos para ayudar a Skywalker a hacer los ajustes finales a su vaina de carreras para la Clásica de Boonta Eve. Mientras trabajaban en la vaina, los dos droides hablaron de viajes espaciales y de la naturaleza torpe de Binks. El día de la carrera, C-3PO representó a su propietario en la exposición de banderas, llevando la bandera de Skywalker en los momentos previos al inicio de la carrera. Entonces se apartó a un lado junto a R2-D2 y los amigos de Skywalker, Kitster Banai y Wald, quienes animaron a su amigo. Skywalker ganó la carrera, lo que, gracias a un acuerdo de Jinn con Watto, dio al chico su libertad de la esclavitud y aseguró un hiperimpulsor que Jinn necesitaba para abandonar el planeta. Cuando Anakin se preparaba para abandonar Tatooine, se despidió de C-3PO, disculpándose por no haber completado su construcción, y expresando sus deseos de que Shmi no lo vendiera. Más allá de Tatooine Más adelante, su propietaria Shmi Skywalker fue vendida al granjero de humedad Cliegg Lars, quien la liberó y se casó con ella. Shmi llevó a C-3PO junto a ella y el droide de protocolo terminó al servicio de la familia Lars, quien poseía una granja de humedad cerca de los Eriales de Jundland. Los nuevos propietarios de C-3PO lo cubrieron con una armadura plateada para protegerlo del entorno arenoso de Tatooine. En el 22 ABY, Shmi fue secuestrada por un grupo de bandidos tusken, unos terribles nómadas nativos de Tatooine que vivían en el desierto. Percibiendo el dolor de su madre a través de la Fuerza, Anakin Skywalker regresó con su amante secreta y amiga de juventud Padmé Amidala para encontrar a su madre. Skywalker había avanzado en su entrenamiento Jedi como Padawan bajo la tutela de Obi-Wan Kenobi, mientras que Amidala se había convertido en senadora en el Senado Galáctico. Cuando Skywalker y Amidala visitaron la granja de humedad de los Lars, encontraron a C-3PO trabajando en un vaporizador de humedad. Inicialmente no reconoció a Skywalker hasta que este último pronunció su nombre al presentarse. Recibiendo a su hacedor, C-3PO descubrió que Skywalker había acudido en busca de su madre, y llevó a los dos invitados hasta el recibidor de la granja, donde fueron recibidos por Cliegg Lars así como su hijo Owen y su novia Beru Whitesun. Descubriendo el peligro en el que se encontraba su madre, Skywalker tomó la moto deslizadora de Owen para encontrarla, y pronto regresó con su cadáver, tras lo que C-3PO acudió al funeral de Shmi en la granja. Cuando R2-D2, quien había estado esperando a bordo de la nave personal de Amidala, interrumpió el funeral con un mensaje urgente para Anakin, C-3PO tradujo los pitidos y exclamaciones del droide astromecánico. Tras ver un mensaje holográfico, Skywalker y Amidala pusieron rumbo a Geonosis para rescatar al Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. C-3PO partió con ellos, y en consecuencia, fue testigo y participante en la Batalla de Geonosis; que desencadenó las Guerras Clon, un conflicto que cambiaría el curso de la historia galáctica. Tras aterrizar en Geonosis, C-3PO siguió de mala gana a R2-D2, Skywalker y Amidala a una fundición de droides geonosiana. Al quedar atrapado en una de las máquinas de la fábrica, la cabeza de C-3PO se separó de su cuerpo y fue añadida al chasis de un droide de combate B1. Mientras tanto, la cabeza de un droide de combate B1 fue insertada en el cuerpo de C-3PO. Durante la batalla que más tarde tuvo lugar, los dos cuerpos de C-3PO fueron derribados en combate. Por suerte para él, pronto fue ensamblado de nuevo correctamente por R2-D2. Después de los eventos de Geonosis, C-3PO y R2-D2 asistieron a la boda de Skywalker y Amidala en el País de los Lagos de Naboo. Guerras Clon Sirviendo a la Senadora Amidala Durante las Guerras Clon, C-3PO serviría a la senadora Padmé Amidala, la esposa de Anakin Skywalker, y recibió una brillante coraza dorada que se correspondía mejor a su cargo. Al inicio de la guerra, Amidala fue capturada por el tío de Jabba el Hutt, Ziro, durante una misión para restablecer las relaciones amistosas de la República Galáctica con los hutt después de que el hijo de Jabba, Rotta, fuese secuestrado por los separatistas del Conde Dooku. Amidala contactó con C-3PO, quien a su vez contactó con la Guardia de Coruscant, lo que desencadenó un asalto en el Palacio de Ziro para liberar a la senadora. Mientras tanto, Skywalker y su Padawan Ahsoka Tano consiguieron rescatar a Rotta y lo devolvieron sano y salvo a su padre. Las acciones de C-3PO y sus compañeros ayudaron a la República Galáctica a ganarse el favor de Jabba, que firmó con ellos un tratado que les era favorable. Tras el asunto de Rotta, C-3PO acompañó a la senadora Amidala en una misión para contactar con un ejecutivo del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico, quien quería iniciar conversaciones de paz. Su punto de encuentro acordado se encontraba cerca del Centro Médico de la Nebulosa Kaliida. Sin que lo supieran, todo ello era una trampa diseñada por Darth Sidious y su aprendiz el Conde Dooku. La nave insignia del general separatista Grievous, el Malevolence, había sufrido serios daños durante una reciente batalla espacial y era incapaz de saltar al hiperespacio. Los Sith y los separatistas esperaban que usando a la senadora Amidala como rehén podrían negociar con el comandante Skywalker, quien lideraba la persecución del Malevolence. La nave de Amidala fue capturada por el rayo tractor del Malevolence, pero consiguieron escapar y provocar la explosión de la nave sobrecargando los motores. Entonces, Amidala y C-3PO se infiltraron en el Malevolence y contactaron con Skywalker para pedir ayuda. Anakin junto al Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y el droide astromecánico R2-D2 abordó el Malevolence y acordó reunirse con C-3PO y la senadora en el sistema de raíles de la nave. Sin embargo, fueron atacados por droides de combate, lo que hizo que Amidala hiciera saltar a C-3PO a un tren. Después de que los droides de combate fuesen neutralizados, Kenobi hizo levitar a C-3PO usando la Fuerza hacia un lugar seguro, pero otro tren atropelló a C-3PO. R2-D2 hizo frenar al tren y C-3PO cayó sobre una plataforma cercana, donde rápidamente se alzó y avanzó por los pasillos de la nave. Finalmente fue localizado por R2-D2, y juntos, los droides consiguieron escapar del Malevolence antes de que la nave separatista chocara contra una luna cercana tras ser saboteada por Skywalker. Misión a Rodia Tras lo ocurrido en el Malevolence, C-3PO junto a la senadora Padmé Amidala y el representante gungan Jar Jar Binks viajó a Rodia para reunirse con el senador Onaconda Farr. La misión de Amidala era asegurar que los rodianos permanecían leales a la República Galáctica. Mientras C-3PO y Binks permanecían en la nave de Amidala en una plataforma de aterrizaje, la senadora Amidala partió a reunirse con Farr. Un intento fallido de comunicarse con las criaturas nativas de un pantano local terminó con una fruta lanzada contra la cara de C-3PO. Sin que lo supiera Amidala, Farr ya había cerrado un acuerdo con el líder separatista Nute Gunray, virrey de la Federación de Comercio. C-3PO y Binks rápidamente fueron enfrentados por un grupo de droides de combate B1. Durante la confrontación, C-3PO quedó atrapado por un enorme imán magnético que chocó contra los droides separatistas; lanzándolos al agua del pantano cercano. En un intento de liberar a C-3PO, Binks accidentalmente destruyó la nave de Amidala con el enorme imán. C-3PO permaneció unido al imán debido a su naturaleza mecánica, pero Binks cayó a un pantano junto a la nave. C-3PO pensó que Binks había perecido en el accidente. Sin embargo, Binks resurgió y liberó a C-3PO del imán. Mientras supervisaban la nave caída, Binks encontró vestimenta de Jedi en su interior. Poco después, los dos se separaron de nuevo cuando C-3PO fue capturado por droides separatistas, quienes recibieron órdenes de desmantelarlo. No obstante, C-3PO fue rescatado por Amidala, quien destruyó a sus captores. Entonces ordenó a C-3PO enviar una señal de socorro a las fuerzas de la República Galáctica lideradas por el comandante clon Gree. Sheev Palpatine contacta con el senador Farr en Rodia.]] C-3PO tuvo éxito en pedir ayuda antes de volver a ser arrestado por dos droides de combate. Entonces, Gunray intentó ejecutar tanto a Amidala como a C-3PO, pero fue interrumpido por Binks, quien irrumpió a lomos de un monstruo kwazel maw que atacó a los droides separatistas. El senador Farr se volvió en contra de Gunray y lo arrestó; revelando que su colaboración con los separatistas había sido un engaño para atraer al virrey hasta una trampa. Las fuerzas de la República llegaron a Rodia y detuvieron a Gunray. A pesar de lo molesto que le resultaban Jar Jar Binks y sus hábitos, C-3PO aceptó que las locuras del gungan les habían salvado. Misión a Orto Plutonia Más adelante, C-3PO y R2-D2 acompañaron a Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y el capitán clon CT-7567 "Rex" a investigar la desaparición de una fuerza de soldados clon en el planeta helado Orto Plutonia. Su misión se complicó por la presencia de varios delegados pantoranos como la senadora Riyo Chuchi y el jefe Chi Cho. Los pantoranos reclamaban su soberanía sobre Orto Plutonia porque supuestamente carecía de vida inteligente. Tras descubrir a la fuerza de soldados clon muertos, los Jedi también descubrieron la existencia de una base separatista cercana que había sido destruida. Rápidamente dedujeron que una tercera fuerza era la responsable de los dos ataques. Luego, Skywalker y Kenobi descubrieron que Orto Plutonia estaba habitada por una especie inteligente bípeda conocida como los talz. Tras varias dificultades, Kenobi y Skywalker consiguieron establecer contacto con los talz y asegurarles que necesitaban entablar la paz. El jefe talz Thi-Sen quería que las fuerzas de la República Galáctica dejaran a su pueblo vivir en paz, abandonando el planeta. Después de que los Jedi contactaran con la tribu talz, C-3PO y Cho se unieron a su reunión con Thi-Sen. Sin embargo, el jefe Chi Cho rechazó firmar la paz con los talz y se negó a considerarlos inteligentes, lo que haría perder a Pantora su soberanía sobre Orto Plutonia. Eso creó un conflicto entre los pantoranos y los talz. Los Jedi consiguieron finalizar el conflicto convenciendo a la senadora Riyo Chuchi para que contactara con la Asamblea Pantorana y recibiera la autoridad para firmar la paz con los talz y relevar al jefe Chi Cho de su cargo. Entonces, C-3PO y sus compañeros acompañaron a la senadora Chuchi para firmar la paz con Thi-Sen, acabando con el conflicto. Como resultado de la lucha, los pantoranos cedieron su soberanía sobre Orto Plutonia a los talz. La crisis del Virus Sombra Azul Tras descubrir a una patrulla de droides de combate separatistas en Naboo, C-3PO acompañó a la senadora Padmé Amidala y al representante Jar Jar Binks de vuelta a Naboo. Amidala había sido convocada por la reina Neeyutnee, quien quería solicitar ayuda militar de la República Galáctica. C-3PO interrogó a un droide táctico serie T capturado, cuyos foto-receptores habían sido extraídos. Después de convencer al droide de que se encontraba en una nave separatista, C-3PO averiguó que había unas instalaciones separatistas secretas en Naboo, en las que se estaba produciendo algún tipo de virus, y acto seguido Jar Jar Binks destruyó accidentalmente al droide. A pesar de ello, Amidala y Binks descubrieron la entrada a las instalaciones en un pantano; puesto que en el droide habían encontrado un insecto que sólo se encontraba en un pantano concreto de Naboo. Yoda y Mace Windu.]] Mientras C-3PO permanecía en Theed con el capitán Gregar Typho para examinar los datos de los droides separatistas capturados, Amidala y Binks se adentraron en el pantano y descubrieron las instalaciones separatistas dirigidas por el doctor Nuvo Vindi. El doctor Vindi estaba desarrollando una mortífera arma biológica para los separatistas conocida como el Virus Sombra Azul. C-3PO y Typho descubrieron un holograma de Vindi en uno de los droides de combate separatistas y enviaron la información a sus compañeros. Con la ayuda de la granjera local gungan Peppi Bow, los Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano y varios soldados clon; Amidala y Binks consiguieron arrestar al doctor Vindi e impedir la liberación del virus. Rehenes en el Senado Cuando la senadora Padmé Amidala organizó una fiesta para el senador Aang, envió a C-3PO y R2-D2 a comprar varios jogans que R2-D2 se había olvidado a un vendedor de frutas ambulante con el objetivo de preparar el postre favorito del senador Aang. En el mercado, los dos droides discutieron y C-3PO fue timado por el vendedor de frutas. Tras la compra, el droide Todo 360 se aproximó a C-3PO y R2-D2 y les sugirió visitar un spa para droides cercano. Mientras que R2-D2 visitaba las instalaciones, C-3PO fue secuestrado por el cazarrecompensas al servicio de los separatistas Cad Bane y sus droides ayudantes, Todo 360 y HELIOS-3E. C-3PO fue llevado al escondite de Cad Bane en el distrito industrial de Coruscant donde sus bancos de memoria fueron escaneados en busca de los planos del Edificio del Senado. Aunque C-3PO no poseía información valiosa, mencionó que R2-D2 podría poseer la información. Los droides de Cad Bane entonces procedieron a secuestrar a R2-D2, y lo llevaron ante Cad Bane. Después de que Cad Bane extrajera la información necesaria de los bancos de datos de R2-D2, ordenó que los dos droides sufrieran un borrado de memoria de lo que acababa de suceder y que acto seguido fuesen liberados. Después del desagradable paseo de compras, C-3PO y R2-D2 regresaron a Amidala con los jogans. Ambos droides ya no recordaban lo que les había ocurrido. Los jogans fueron añadidos al postre favorito del senador Aang, tal como estaba planeado. Mientras tanto, Cad Bane entregó los planos del Edificio del Senado a Jabba el Hutt en Tatooine. El señor del crimen hutt ordenó entonces a Cad Bane liberar a su tío Ziro de la cárcel puesto que poseía información peligrosa para los hutts, quienes eran aliados de la República Galáctica. Por eso, Cad Bane diseñó un plan para liberar a Ziro. Tras su secuestro y borrado de memoria, C-3PO estuvo presente junto a la senadora Amidala en la crisis de los rehenes del Senado. Cad Bane y otros cazarrecompensas como Aurra Sing se infiltraron en el Edificio del Senado y tomaron a Amidala, C-3PO, Anakin Skywalker y a otros senadores como rehenes para forzar la liberación de Ziro. Esos senadores se habían reunido para discutir un Proyecto de Ley de Invasión Incrementada a la Privacidad. A pesar de que la República Galáctica cumplió con las exigencias de Cad Bane, el cazarrecompensas colocó explosivos en la sala con la intención de asesinar a los senadores. Skywalker consiguió salvar el día usando su sable de luz para abrir un agujero en el suelo por el que el grupo escapó, momentos antes de que los explosivos estallaran. El espía separatista C-3PO se reunió brevemente con R2-D2 cuando los dos droides acompañaron a sus amos, la senadora Padmé Amidala y el General Jedi Anakin Skywalker, a una misión en Cato Neimoidia. El cuarteto fue acompañado por Rush Clovis, el representante de Scipio y el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico en el Senado Galáctico. El Consejo Jedi sospechaba que Clovis trabajaba en secreto como espía de los separatistas y envió a Amidala y Skywalker a investigarlo. Durante el viaje, C-3PO notó el comportamiento hostil de Skywalker hacia Clovis, quien estaba intentando flirtear con su esposa secreta, Amidala. Al llegar a Cato Neimoidia, la delegación fue recibida por el senador de la Federación de Comercio Lott Dod, quien intentó sin éxito obligar a Clovis a prestar más dinero para la causa separatista. Cuando Dod dedujo que Clovis se sentía atraído por la senadora Amidala, envenenó a la senadora durante una cena formal. A pesar de ello, Amidala tuvo éxito en robar un disco holográfico que confirmaba que Clovis estaba trabajando para los separatistas. Después de que Amidala comenzase a sucumbir a los efectos del veneno, C-3PO y un droide quirúrgico 2-1B atendieron a la senadora en sus aposentos. Mientras tanto, Clovis descubrió que Amidala le estaba espiando y partió a hacerle frente, sólo para ser interceptado por Anakin. Dándose cuenta de que Skywalker amaba a Amidala, Clovis le ofreció el antídoto a cambio de recuperar el disco holográfico. C-3PO y sus compañeros llevaron a Amidala de vuelta a su nave pero fueron acorralados por Lott Dod y sus ayudantes. Clovis apuntó con un bláster a Dod y le obligó a dar el antídoto, y C-3PO partió junto a Amidala y los demás en su nave. Saltaron al hiperespacio dejando a Clovis atrás para hacer frente a Dod él solo. Sirviendo a una pacifista A medida que las Guerras Clon avanzaban, C-3PO continuó sirviendo a la senadora Padmé Amidala, quien se estaba convirtiendo un una miembro activa de un grupo de senadores que apoyaban la diplomacia y rechazaban la ampliación del Gran Ejército de la República. En una ocasión, C-3PO acompañó a la senadora Amidala y el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi cuando presentaron pruebas en el Senado Galáctico de que todo el planeta Mandalore deseaba permanecer neutral. Como resultado, el Senado Galáctico anuló una votación anterior en la que se había decidido ocupar militarmente Mandalore. Luego, la senadora Amidala y sus colaboradores, incluido el senador alderaaniano Bail Organa y el senador rodiano Onaconda Farr; propusieron un proyecto de ley a favor de reducir el gasto militar. C-3PO también asistió a varias reuniones de esta coalición informal en la oficina de la senadora Amidala. En una de esas ocasiones, C-3PO estaba sirviendo bebidas cuando el senador Farr sufrió un aparente infarto y murió. C-3PO y Amidala más adelante asistieron al funeral del senador Farr. Más tarde, Amidala y Organa descubrieron que Farr había sido envenenado por su ayudante Lolo Purs, quien acusaba al difunto senador de haber llevado la guerra hasta Rodia. La Bestia Zillo Tras la victoria de la República Galáctica en Malastare, el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine ordenó a los Generales Jedi Mace Windu y Anakin Skywalker transportar a la Bestia Zillo, un gigantesco monstruo capturado y sedado durante el combate, a Coruscant. Tras saber que los sables de luz no podían dañar la coraza de la Bestia Zillo, Palpatine solicitó los servicios de la científica Sionver Boll para estudiar las escamas de la bestia y desarrollar una nueva armadura para el Gran Ejército de la República. Palpatine planeaba matar a la Bestia Zillo con combustible de Malastare en cuanto el animal ya no fuese útil. La senadora Padmé Amidala supo del plan de Palpatine y se reunió con Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Durante la reunión, C-3PO se reunió con su amigo R2-D2. Amidala tuvo éxito en convencer a su marido para que le ayudase a hablar con el Canciller Palpatine y el vicepresidente Mas Amedda. Sin embargo, la Bestia Zillo escapó del laboratorio de Boll y sembró el caos por las calles de Coruscant. Sintiendo que Palpatine era un Sith, la Bestia Zillo se abrió paso hasta el Edificio del Senado. C-3PO asistió en la evacuación del personal del edificio y les guió hasta una nave pilotada por un guardia del Senado. Rex tras el incidente de la Bestia Zillo.]] Antes de poder huir a un lugar seguro, la nave fue capturada por la Bestia Zillo, pero Skywalker consiguió usar su sable de luz para partir la nave en dos, lo que hizo a caer a C-3PO y al resto de los pasajeros por el techo del Edificio del Senado. C-3PO se subió encima de R2-D2, quien usó un cable para anclarse al edificio. No obstante, R2-D2 se vio obligado a rescatar al Canciller Palpatine y activó sus cohetes propulsores; dejando a C-3PO atrás. El droide de protocolo se soltó del cable y cayó al suelo mientras los Maestros Jedi Yoda y Aayla Secura distraían al monstruo. Poco después, la Bestia Zillo fue asesinada por bombas de gas lanzadas desde lanzaderas LAAT. C-3PO sobrevivió al incidente y continuó sirviendo a la senadora Amidala. Permaneciendo atrás Misión a Aleen Otras aventuras Ascenso del Imperio Era del Imperio La misión en solitario de R2-D2 Misión a Garel Guerra Civil Galáctica Regreso a Tatooine Deteniendo a la Estrella de la Muerte Cymoon 1 Escapando del Imperio Rescatando a Han Solo Batalla de Endor Nueva República Destruyendo al Imperio Sirviendo a la Senadora Leia Desenmascarando una conspiración Resistencia Rescate del Almirante Ackbar Operación: Golpe de Sable Misión a Kaddak Base de Resistencia en D'Qar Apariciones *''Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure'' *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Ahsoka'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' * *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Droids in Distress'' * *''Battle to the End'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' webcomic *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' audiobook *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Rebel Rescues'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' * *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' * *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 56: The Escape, Part I'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 63: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part II'' *''Star Wars 64: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part III'' *''Star Wars 65: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 66: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' audiobook *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Aftermath'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Bloodline'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * *[[Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker]] * }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: What is a Droid?'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Star Wars: Project Porg'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Ultimate Star Wars New Edition'' * * * * * * ; image #11 * * * * * * * * ; image #8 * * * * * ; images #6, 9 * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Droides de protocolo serie 3PO Categoría:Diplomáticos Categoría:Personal del equipo de ataque de Endor Categoría:Deidades ewok Categoría:Programación masculina Categoría:Personal del Grupo de Massassi Categoría:Individuos de la Nueva República Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Miembros de la Resistencia Categoría:Tatooinianos Categoría:Droides de protocolo